1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooking device, and more particularly to a cooking device including a number of parts or elements to be disengage able from each other and to be assembled together when required.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical cooking devices have been developed and comprise electrical heating or cooking devices, gas stoves, or the like. Normally, the typical cooking devices comprise a solid one-integral piece having a number of parts or elements that may not be separated or dismantled from each other, such that the typical cooking devices normally comprise a large volume that is not good for both storing and transportation purposes.
In addition, while boiling, the fluid or the like may flow out of the container that contains the food or the like to be cooked. However, the typical cooking devices have no containers to receive the fluid or the like that may flow out of the container. For electrical furnaces or stoves, the fluid that flows out of the container may shortage the electrical heating elements or members of the electrical furnaces or stoves, and may even cause disasters.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional cooking devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a cooking device including a number of parts or elements to be disengage able from each other and to be assembled together when required.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a cooking device comprising two casings each including an inner portion and an outer portion, and a middle portion provided and defined between the inner portion and the outer portion thereof. The casings each may include a shelf provided on the middle portion thereof, and a heating device disposed and supported on the inner portions of the casings. The heating device may be the electrical heating members, or gas stoves, or furnaces, etc. The casings and the heating device may be assembled by the users when required, and may be disengaged from each other for allowing the cooking device to be easily stored and packaged.
The casings each include a chamber formed therein to receive fluid material that may be generated while the food or water is boiled and that may flow out of the container while boiling. The shelves of the casings each include a curved inner peripheral surface formed therein and spaced away from the outer peripheral portion of the heating device, for allowing the fluid flowing out of the container to be received within the chambers of the casings.
The casings each include a wall member extended upwardly from the shelf respectively, and a panel extended laterally from the wall member. The casings each include a space formed in the outer portion thereof, to form a carrying portion.